i d lie
by love anime boys
Summary: hola es un oneshoot de inuxkag pero tambien hay otras parejas como:miroxsan,kouxaya y linx sess espero que les guste ...dejen muchos reviews!


I´d lie

-hola kagome como la pasaste ayer?-dijo un chico de cabellos rubios blanco , ojos mieles, tez blanca alto ,delgado y fuerte tenia 15 años

**-hola inuyasha gracias por recogerme a mi casa…bien algo aburrida-dijo una chica llamada kagome pelo negro ojos chocolates , tez blanca , delgada y también de 15 años montándose en el asiento del pasajero de su auto (un Ferrari rojo)**

-no hay de que kagome para que están los amigos…además hace tres años te vengo a buscar a tu casa..y siempre me lo agradeces –dijo el chico

-si tienes razón, ¡¡¡que pereza es lunes!!-dijo kagome estirándose hacia atrás

-ayer tuve una grandiosa noche agh fue fantástico conocí a una chica hermosa-dijo inuyasha

-si…-dijo kagome viendo sus ojos mieles ya que a ella desde hace mucho le gustaba su querido inuyasha

-ya llegamos-dijo inuyasha parqueando el carro era uno de los chicos mas populares de su instituto kagome tan solo era una chica normal pero se había conocido desde pequeños por eso eran amigos

-chao inuyasha nos vemos en el descanso-dijo kagome dirigiéndose a su aula ella estaba en a y inuyasha en el b

-si chao-dijo el saludando a sus amigos kouga y miroku

-oye inuyasha quien es esa chica-pregunto miroku señalando a kagome

-es linda-dijo kouga mirándola

-esta prohibida-dijo inuyasha

-por que?..Acaso es tu novia??-dijo miroku

-ya!!! Miroku-grito el exasperado

Con kagome…

-inuyasha nunca me gusto estar en el asiento de pasajero …quien será esa chica que el me conto el… como alguien puede ser tan siego si me tiene a mi ,mírame con tus ojos tan hermosos-dijo kagome pensativa

_**I don't think that passenger seat**_

_**Has ever looked this good to me**_

_**He tells me about his night**_

_**I count the colors in his eyes**_

-hey kagome –dijo una chica algo bajita llamada lin despertándola de sus pensamientos

-hola lin-dijo kagome

-chicos pasado mañana va a haber un concurso de talento –anuncio el profesor

-me gustaría meterme en ese concurso…pero no canto bien-dijo lin

-ya lin!…hey me imagino en quien estarás pensando…otra vez inuyasha te dejo en las nubes-dijo una chica llamada sango

-pues…. Si pero es que ….oye tu estas saliendo con miroku sango?-dijo kagome cambiando de tema

-si!!!....y no cambies de tema kag-dijo sango

-pero q te dijo cuando te trajo-pregunto lin

-que había conocido a una chica guapa el domingo..Y después me dijo que nos veríamos en el descanso-dijo ella

-esa es tu oportunidad!!-grito sango

-para que ?-dijo kagome haciéndose de la que no sabe

-dile lo que sientes kagome no seas cobarde-dijo lin

-es que no soy cobarde si no que tengo miedo a sufrir con su respuesta ya que o se que el va a rechazarme-dijo kagome triste

-como sabes que es haci?...además y si dice que si kag…arriésgate-dijo lin

-si kagome lin tiene toda la razón dile-dijo sango

-no puedo …cuando me acerque a el se que no me va a salir ninguna palabra ..No puedo-dijo kagome corriendo afuera del salón

-kagome!!-gritaron lin y sango

-oye kag ten mas cuidado-dijo inuyasha ya que kagome se había caído a sus brazos

-lo-lo siento-dijo kagome completamente roja

En el descanso kagome y sus amigas fueron donde inuyasha, kouga y miroku

-oye inuyasha a ti te- gusta- alguien-tartamudeo -kagome

-no jaja y nunca lo pienso hacer!!-dijo inuyasha sacudiendo su cabello quitándose algunas flores de su pelo (le habían caído del árbol de arriba)

-júralo inuyasha-dijo miroku en broma

-te lo ju-ro-dijo el semi en broma

-jaja jaja-rio kagome "espero que no sea así"

-que le dijo un lobo a una papa lobo?-pregunto inuyasha haciendo un chiste

-que?- dijo lin

-vamos señor por que dejo un mongólico(kouga) aquí-burlo inuyasha

-jajajajajajaja-rio a carcajadas kagome

-buenísimo!!Jajaja-rio sango

-jaja jaja-rio un poco lin con burla hacia kouga

-baka(idiota)-dijo kouga a inuyasha

-pobre mongólico-dijo miroku

-oye sango ya que tu papa tiene una emisora que escucha mucho inuyasha le puedes decir que pase todas su canciones favoritas-susurro kagome a sango

-si…y tu como sabes eso?-dijo sango

-pues…soy su amiga jejeje-dijo kagome en voz baja

_**Won't ever fall in love**_

_**He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair**_

_**I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong**_

_**And I don't think it ever crossed his mind**_

_**He tells a joke, I fake a smile**_

_**But I know all his favorite songs**_

-y también se que su color favorito es verde , le gusta discutir , se su fecha de nacimiento ,se que su hermana es hermosa y se llama áyame , que tiene los ojos de su padre y también se que si alguna vez me pregunta si me gusta voy a mentir-dijo kagome a lin y sango

-que no sabes de el??!!!-dijo lin con sarcasmo

-donde estudia su hermana?-pregunto sango

-en un instituto solo para niñas ..Ah y también tiene un hermano que es modelo!!-dijo kagome (susurro)-pero inuyasha es mas lindo -dijo sonrojándose

-inuyasha…kagome sabe que te vas a mudar a otro país?-pregunto miroku

-noo!!..Y baja la voz-dijo inuyasha

-inuyasha tienes que decirle!!...se supone que es tu amiga-dijo kouga

-ya se pero quiero estar a solas cuando se lo diga…por favor no le digan a nadie que me voy-dijo inuyasha suplicante

-no te preocupes no se lo vamos a decir a nadie-dijo miroku

_**And I could tell you**_

_**His favorite color's green**_

_**He loves to argue**_

_**Born on the Seventeenth**_

_**His sister's beautiful**_

_**He has his father's eyes**_

_**And if you ask me if I love him...**_

_**I'd lie**_

-no le digan que me gusta!!-dijo kagome- oye inuyasha puedes venir hoy a mi casa después de la escuela

-mmm…si!!-dijo inuyasha emocionado

-es tu oportunidad!-susurro kouga a inuyasha y inuyasha le piso para que kagome no escuchara

-cállate torpee!!-grito inuyasha

-cállate tu bakaaa!-grito el

-tonto-

-feo

-kouga

-jajaja kouga..Si el es kouga-dijo miroku

-yo se pero ese es el peor insulto ..Ser kouga jaja-burlo inuyasha-tonto!!(Para kouga) kouga le saco la lengua

-oye inuyasha yo me voy con mis amigas te veo en mi casa-dijo ella y se fue con lin y sango

- kagome ven vamos de compras!!!-dijo sango jalándola

-si!!!-grito lin

-Que me van a ser par de locas!-grito kagome siendo arrastrada por ellas

-mira compra esta mini falda kagome –dijo sango mostrándole una falda (mini de jean con un cinturón verde)

-si!...con esta blusa-dijo lin escogiendo una camisa verde claro(normalmente kagome se ponía una camisa con un jean o short largo no le gustaba ponerse cosas cortas y zapatos bajos)

-y eso tacones le van de lujo-dijo sango cogiendo unos tacos bastante altos y de color blanco

-esta bien chicas…y que tal este vestido?-dijo kagome tratando de ayudarlas sin saber lo que mostraba

-siiiiiiiiii esta diviiiiiiiino-grito lin

-que hermosito-grito sango era un vestido corto de color blanco y algo de verdecito claro en una lentejuelas que tenia (era un vestido muy lindo)

-bueno vamos –dijo kagome y se fue para la casa "será que me lo pongo" pensó kagome entrando a la casa

-hola kagome-saludo su madre

-hola mama…inuyasha si viene dile que suba-dijo kagome subiendo las escalera(era una casa de dos pisos)

-ok-dijo la madre

"no , para otra ocasión "pensó ella

hola kagome-grito inuyasha entrando de repente y mirando a grande habitación de kagome ,kagome del susto brinco de donde estaba sentada (la cama) y callo al piso-jajaja

-torpe-grito ella levantándose

-oye ka-g-o-me-dijo inuyasha bajando su cabeza

-que sucede?-dijo kagome

-emm…pues…-dijo inuyasha no dejando ver que estaba con algunas lagrimas

-estas llorando?-pregunto kagome

-noo-dijo limpiándoselas-tenia un mugre..jeje

"que lindo es" pensó kagome

-bueno kagome es que es que…ME VOY DEL PAIS!!-dijo inuyasha y lo ultimo lo grito

-QUE??!!!-grito ella también-no te puedes ir inuyasha aquí tienes todo

-es que a mi papa lo transfirieron para Francia-dijo el triste

-pero es – es que yo-tu –intento kagome

-que?...te gusto?!-dijo el en broma

-nooo!!...nada!-dijo ella ,paso unos minutos el ambiente estaba pesado y hubo silencio todo ese tiempo hasta que inuyasha se paro y se fue a su casa ahora kagome estaba sola y triste ya que el se iba y no pudo decirle nada pero estaba decidida que mañana se lo iba a decir

_**He looks around the room**_

_**Innocently overlooks the truth**_

_**Shouldn't a light go off?**_

_**Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?**_

_**He sees everything in black and white**_

_**Never let nobody see him cry**_

_**I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine**_

-soy una cobarde!!-grito kagome pegándole a una almohada

_**I could tell you**_

_**His favorite color's green**_

_**He loves to argue**_

_**Born on the Seventeenth**_

_**His sister's beautiful**_

_**He has his father's eyes**_

_**And if you ask me if I love him..**_

_**I'd lie**_

En el colegio….

-que te pasas kag-dijo sango ya que noto que estaba deprimida y triste

-inuyasha te hizo algo?-pregunto lin

-no importa…voy al baño-dijo kagome levantándose y saliendo de allí ..cuando vio a inuyasha el le paso por al lado pero no le hablo ni la determino "porque no dije nada "pensó kagome

_**He stands there, then walks away**_

_**My God, if I could only say**_

_**I'm holding every breath for you**_

"ojala inuyasha algún día me toque la canción que compuso para mi…con su Hermosa guitarra éramos pequeños pero quiero oírla de nuevo" pensó kagome mirando hacia el suelo

_**Flash back**_

_**-hola inuyasha que haces-dijo un pequeña niña **_

_**-una canción kagome-dijo inuyasha tocando con su quitarra**_

_**-para quien inuyasha?-pregunto kagome**_

_**-pues para ti kagome-dijo el concentrado**_

_**-que lindo eres-dijo kagome abrazándolo y inuyasha se sonrojo**_

_**-solo tengo una parte-dijo inuyasha**_

_**Our Song is the slamming screen door**_

_**sneakin' out late, tapping on your window**_

_**when you're on the phone and you talk real slow**_

_**cause it's late and your mama don't know**_

_**our song is the way you laugh**_

_**the first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"**_

_**and when I got home...before I said amen**_

_**asking God if he could play it again-**_

_**canto el (ya se que no tiene nada que ver pero me gustaría verlo cantar eso)**_

_**fin flash back**_

"porque no puede ver atra vez de mi corazón y si puede ver atra vez de los otros" ese día a kagome se le hizo eterno cuando llego a su casa entro y se durmió

Y inuyasha en su casa no podía dormir pensando en lo que había hablado con kagome y por que callo después de haberle preguntado si le gustaba

En la mañana…….

-inuyasha eres tan hermoso …hoy si no puedo mas voy a explotar tengo que decírtelo inuyasha –dijo kagome maquillándose y poniéndose el vestido que había comprado anteriormente hoy era el día en el que viajaba y no iba al colegio kagome no sabia y llamo a kouga

-hola kouga soy kagome inuyasha cuando se va?

-se va hoy ahora debe estar arrancado para el aeropuerto

-gracias hasta luego!!-grito ella y colgó –por favor que se lo pueda decir – dijo ella rezo un poco y salió de su casa corriendo y muy bonita

_**He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar**_

_**I think he can see through everything but my heart**_

_**First thought when I wake up is**_

_**My God, he's beautiful**_

_**So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle**_

En el aeropuerto…….

-inuyasha-grito kagome viéndolo el volteo enseguida ya que era la voz de kagome y ella corrió hacia el

-kagome?..no deberías estar en la escuela..te ves hermosa-dijo inuyasha

-si debería pero no antes de decirte algo-dijo kagome con dificultad

-que cosa?

-que ….yo tu …mmm….pues..¡¡te amo inuyasha desde que éramos pequeños!!!, me gustas mucho-dijo ella

-a mi también me gustas kag-dijo inuyasha y la beso ella quedo sorprendida pero lo siguió besando

_**Yes I could tell you**_

_**His favorite color's green**_

_**He loves to argue**_

_**Oh, and it kills me**_

_**His sister's beautiful**_

_**He has his father's eyes**_

_**And if you ask me if I love him..**_

_**If you ask me if I love him..**_

_**I'd lie**_

-te vas?-dijo kagome dijo con los ojos llorosos

-me toca kagome ..-dijo inuyasha algo triste si tan solo se lo hubiera dicho antes

-inuyasha …si no quieres viajar te puedes quedar con tu hermano -dijo su padre

-gracias-gritaron los dos

-padre..!!!! no con el-dijo mirándolo con desprecio ya que els se odiaban

-SESSHOMARU!-regaño su padre

-te portas bien o te saco de la casa-le susurro a inuyasha

-ni se te ocurra-dijo la madre jalándole la oreja y arrastrándolo para donde ella

-jajaja-burlo inuyasha

-tonto-dijo sesshomaru con dolor

-en que estábamos-dijo inuyasha acercándose para besarla y lo hizo de repente llegaron sus amigs

-uuuuuyyyy…ya se porque estaba prohibida inuyasha…te gustaba!-grito miroku con kouga

-kagome no te conocía esas!!-dijo sango molestando ellos dos se enfadaron con sus amigos y…

-sango ven para acá!!!-dijo kagome persiguiéndola

-par de inútiles no huyan!!!...cobardes!!-dijo inuyasha persiguiendo a kouga y miroku

¿y lin?...ah si ella estaba peleando con sesshomaru

-y tu que miras enanita?-dijo sesshomaru con desprecio

-no me digas enana torpe-grito lin pegándole

-enana-dijo el molestándola

-imbécil!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito ella furiosa

-ahhh!!!....una enana loca me persigue- grito sesshomaru corriendo por todo el aeropuerto

-no soy enana!!!!!-grito ella corriendo tras el

-hola-dijo una chica guapa deteniendo a kouga para que dejara de correr

-hooola-dijo kouga embobado

-¿ayame?-dijo inuyasha deteniéndose

-¿la conoces?-pregunto kouga

-sip…es mi hermana menor tiene 14-dijo el

-oh oh con que la hermana de mi amigo-dijo kaouga pasándole el brazo por el cuello

-jijiji-rio áyame un poco

-no la toques!!-grito inuyasha

-jajaja ya inuyasha ven vamos-dijo kagome jalándolo para salir de ahí

-cuidado le haces algo kouga por que mañana no amaneces vivo-advirtio inuyasha siendo jalado por kagome

-chaooooo-grito el

-rrrrr-gruño inuyasha

-vamos chicos-dijo sango saliendo con miroku y kouga con áyame ah y lin discutiendo con sesshomaru

-inuyasha para donde vamos?-pregunto kagome

-quiero mostrarte algo-dijo inuyasha llegando a su casa y sacando una quitarra de su armario

-esa quitarra?...-dijo kagome sorprendida

- te acuerdas aun-dijo inuyasha- pues esta canción que voy a tocar yo no la hice la hiciste tu…te acuerdas de un cuaderno que tenias cuando tenias 12 y no lo volviste a encontrar …pues yo lo tenia y stos tres años estuve trabajando para sacarle música esta canción

-te refieres a i´d lie?-dijo kagome

-si…esa canción de una chica que le gusta un chico y sabe todo sobre el ..pero si el le pregunta si le gusta le dice que no-dijo inuyasha empezando a tocar

_**I don't think that passenger seat**_

_**Has ever looked this good to me**_

_**He tells me about his night**_

_**I count the colors in his eyes**_

_**Won't ever fall in love**_

_**He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair**_

_**I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong**_

_**And I don't think it ever crossed his mind**_

_**He tells a joke, I fake a smile**_

_**But I know all his favorite songs**_

_**And I could tell you**_

_**His favorite color's green**_

_**He loves to argue**_

_**Born on the Seventeenth**_

_**His sister's beautiful**_

_**He has his father's eyes**_

_**And if you ask me if I love him..**_

_**I'd lie**_

_**He looks around the room**_

_**Innocently overlooks the truth**_

_**Shouldn't a light go off?**_

_**Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?**_

_**He sees everything in black and white**_

_**Never let nobody see him cry**_

_**I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine**_

_**I could tell you**_

_**His favorite color's green**_

_**He loves to argue**_

_**Born on the Seventeenth**_

_**His sister's beautiful**_

_**He has his father's eyes**_

_**And if you ask me if I love him..**_

_**I'd lie**_

_**He stands there, then walks away**_

_**My God, if I could only say**_

_**I'm holding every breath for you**_

_**He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar**_

_**I think he can see through everything but my heart**_

_**First thought when I wake up is**_

_**My God, he's beautiful**_

_**So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle**_

_**Yes I could tell you**_

_**His favorite color's green**_

_**He loves to argue**_

_**Oh, and it kills me**_

_**His sister's beautiful**_

_**He has his father's eyes**_

_**And if you ask me if I love him..**_

_**If you ask me if I love him..**_

_**I'd lie-canto kagome y inuyasha en la guitara**_

-divinooo!!-grito sango pasando

-deberian ir a el concurso de talento de el instituto-dijo lin

-y cuando es?-pregunto kagome

-y depues me dicen que ando en las nubes….es hoy!!..debe estar empezando en una hora-dijo lin

-que esperamos vamos!!...gracias a dios nosotros vivimos cerca del instituto-dijo inuyasha y todos salieron corriendo hacia el carro de inuyasha

-ya quiero verte tocar inuyasha!!!-grito áyame emocionada-esa era la canción que tanto te esforzabas por el ritmo..Cierto?

-pues…si-dijo inuyasha conduciendo con algo de pena

-apurate inuyasha!!-grito miroku

-que crees que hago?-dijo inuyasha

-por fin llegamos-dijo kouga bajándose junto con todos (no se como cupieron en su carro)

-vamos kagome!!-dijo inuyasha cojiendo la guitarra y jalando a kag de un brazo

-si!-dijo kagome también corriendo

-profesor!!-grito kagome

-si higurashi? –dijo el profesor

-nosotros vamos a tocar-dijo inuyasha

-esta bien…pero no pueden ganar ..ya que no se escribieron a tiempo-dijo el profesor

-esta bien-dijo ella

-con un cambio de ultimo momento inuyasha y kagome representado…que canción?-dijo el profesor que lo ultimo se lo susurro a ellos dos

-I'd lie…echa por kagome e inuyasha-dijo kagome

-I'd lie-dijo el profesor por el micrófono

-hola chicos y chicas esta canción la hicimos inuyasha y yo espero que les guste-dijo ella por el micrófono

_**I don't think that passenger seat**_

_**Has ever looked this good to me**_

_**He tells me about his night**_

_**I count the colors in his eyes**_

_**Won't ever fall in love**_

_**He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair**_

_**I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong**_

_**And I don't think it ever crossed his mind**_

_**He tells a joke, I fake a smile**_

_**But I know all his favorite songs**_

_**And I could tell you**_

_**His favorite color's green**_

_**He loves to argue**_

_**Born on the Seventeenth**_

_**His sister's beautiful**_

_**He has his father's eyes**_

_**And if you ask me if I love him..**_

_**I'd lie**_

_**He looks around the room**_

_**Innocently overlooks the truth**_

_**Shouldn't a light go off?**_

_**Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?**_

_**He sees everything in black and white**_

_**Never let nobody see him cry**_

_**I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine**_

_**I could tell you**_

_**His favorite color's green**_

_**He loves to argue**_

_**Born on the Seventeenth**_

_**His sister's beautiful**_

_**He has his father's eyes**_

_**And if you ask me if I love him..**_

_**I'd lie**_

_**He stands there, then walks away**_

_**My God, if I could only say**_

_**I'm holding every breath for you**_

_**He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar**_

_**I think he can see through everything but my heart**_

_**First thought when I wake up is**_

_**My God, he's beautiful**_

_**So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle**_

_**Yes I could tell you**_

_**His favorite color's green**_

_**He loves to argue**_

_**Oh, and it kills me**_

_**His sister's beautiful**_

_**He has his father's eyes**_

_**And if you ask me if I love him..**_

_**If you ask me if I love him..**_

_**I'd lie-canto kagome y toco inuyasha**_

-woooooooow !!!!!-gritaron todos lo de allí

-inuyasha te amo!-grito una chica del el publico

-bueno y haci termina este concurso…y la ganadora es kikyo con su talento de las flechas –dijo el profesor

-buuuuuuuuuuu!!!-gritaron todos

-inuyasha y kagome!!!-empezaron sus amigos y siguieron todos

-lo siento kikyo el publico hablo!!-dijo el preofesor entregándoles el trofeo

-bastardos!!-grito ella y se fue de allí

-te amo kagome –dijo inuyasha por el micrófono se la acerco y la beso apasionadamente

Filin!!

Termineeee mi primer oneshoot dejen muchos reviews... espero que le haya gustadooo!!! Inuxkag 4 Eva bye!! ….


End file.
